candy_sugarkingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal:History
#November/07/2013 Update with bug fixes and added Search ability to website Leaderboards, more info here #October/29/2013 Journal entry covering the new Guild System and other information with this game update, more info here #September/22/2013 Journal entry about the next game update which includes the Guild system, more info here #August/24/2013 Journal entry about the tournament, twitch.tv broadcast and next update, more info here #December/21/2012 Delayed seasonal event, more info here #December/13/2012 Christmas event coming soon, more info here #November/15/2012 Journal entry with information about future event, more info here #November/04/2012 Halloween event is over, more info here #October/28/2012 Halloween event, more info here #October/16/2012 Information about the upcoming Halloween event, more info here #October/08/2012 Small game update with new features and bug fixes, more info here #September/27/2012 Journal entry with information about next update, more info here #September/23/2012 Update completed , more info here #September/19/2012 New Dev Journal entry about the next game update, more info here #September/13/2012 New Dev Journal entry, more info here #September/08/2012 Quick demo video of next update here #September/04/2012 Informaiton about the next game update, more info here #August/29/2012 Small game update and title screen change and bug fixes, more info here #August/25/2012 New journal entry here #August/20/2012 journal entry here #August/15/2012 Bug fixes, more info here #August/10/2012 Major Pet update is complete and ready for play, read more here #August/09/2012 Update in progress game server is offline, more info here #August/01/2012 News about the new game update here #July/23/2012 Journal entry about the new game update here #July/15/2012 New video of the first quest here #July/06/2012 Informaiton about the new major update more info here #April/22/2012 New Dev Journal entry, more info here #January/04/2012 New Dev Journal entry, more info here #October/05/2011 New forum has been created for Candy Sugar Kingdom, more info here #Update September/30/2011 Game server is back up and running in the new location, more info here #Server temporarily down September/24/2011 Game has been temporarily shut down while it is being moved to a new server, more info here #Update 04/08/2011 Minor update and add a new smiley, music for World and some bug fixes. Read about it here #Update 03/27/2011 Minor update and add a new command( /take picture ), read more about it here #Update 03/06/2011 Minor update and some bug fixes. #Update 02/01/2011 Minor update and some bug fixes. #Update 01/25/2011 Added a new female Character and some bug fixes. #Update 01/20/2011 A major update that allows players to enter the World of Candy Sugar Kingdom. Read more about it on the forums. #Update 12/20/2010 Some bug fixes and minor updates. #Update 12/09/2010 New character has been added and some bug fixes. #Update 11/18/2010 Some bug fixes and minor updates. #Update 11/15/2010 Some bug fixes and minor updates. #Update 11/05/2010 Another major update which adds a new game mode called Teams where players can join the team of their choice to play against their opponent team. #Update 10/29/2010 New update includes the Candy Messenger as well as other minor updates and bug fixes. #Update 10/14/2010 Another big update that brings the first part of the community section of the game as well as game stats that are now stored. #Update 09/22/2010 We are pleased to present another major update which allows players to obtain and play with new characters. #Update 09/16/2010 Updated the Top Players to show the player experience and some minor bug fixes. #Update 08/30/2010 Added the stats that are shown at the end of a round and as of now opponent players will drop a random pickup item. Also some minor bug fixes. #Update 08/25/2010 Added some new and really fun usable items to the game and some minor bug fixes, read more about it in the Journal section of the forums. #Update 08/16/2010 Added top players to the main menu screen of the game and some minor bug fixes. #Update 08/11/2010 Major update which allows user login, lounge , leveling up, and more. Read the forums for more information. #Public playable Beta 06/07/2010 Game is officially available for public beta play #Domain obtained 09/03/2010 Finally picked a domain name and made it official for this project which was not an easy task to do. #Forums are up 05/03/2010 A quick solution to the forums has been put in place which is only temporary for now but it will do the job until the real forums are setup to replace it.